Balloons of Red
by allie's hope
Summary: Because Hugo needs a friend, nothing more, and that's exactly what Lily is. Lily must help her cousin realize that not everything is as bad as it seems.  No Incest


_Hello All, it's Allie. This story was written with inspiration drawn from "Going Back to Hogwarts" and a few prompts from the "Song of the Day Challenge". Thank you Drishti! I own Nada. well except Cora and Isabel. Hope You enjoy!_

* * *

"I'm going to miss it here." Lily breathed out, her whisper getting caught in the crashing of the waves.

"Me too," Hugo replied forlornly as he watched a seagull swoop down into the crest of a wave, "especially the ocean."

"It's weird you know?" Lily asked, digging her toes clumsily into the sand. She lost her balance and in an instant had pulled Hugo down with her onto the damp beach. "Going back knowing it's out last year?"

"I guess so." Hugo huffed. He knew exactly how weird it would be, but for reasons other than that.

"You're worried about her aren't you?" Lily drew her eyes away from the sea to stare at Hugo, her eyes betraying an ultimate concern for her cousin.

Hugo didn't say anything but instead reached inside his pocket, grasping onto something tiny, bringing his clenched hand out and dropping the item into Lily's slender hands. He shook his head in self-pity, letting his hands fall to his side dejectedly.

"Is this…" Lily stopped and placed a reassuring hand on Hugo's shoulder. "You were going to…"

"Yeah." Hugo said as he pounded feebly at the sand with his fists. "Yes… I, I was going to propose to her."

"Hugo," Lily sighed, "I am so sorry." Lily spun onto her knees and placed a hand on either side of Hugo's face. His hair felt damp in Lily's hands, even though they hadn't been swimming since the night before.

"It's my fault." Hugo spat. "I ruined it."

Lily shivered in the wind, her fiery red hair blowing all around her face, hiding the tears threatening to fall.

"How can you blame yourself for what happened to Isabel?" Lily asked angrily.

Hugo winced at the venom in Lily's voice. He understood how she felt about what had happened, but nothing could shake the image of her body falling helplessly to the ground.

"It was my Bludger Lily! I hit it!" Hugo shut his eyes tight trying to erase the sound of Cora's scream as she watched from the stands.

Lily fell back into the sand realizing that trying to convince Hugo of his innocence was something that would take time. With the ring still clasped in her left hand Lily stood up and motioned for Hugo to follow her. They began walking along the beach letting the water lap gently at their ankles.

Lily figured the silence was what Hugo wanted, but she had something else to ask him.

"Why didn't you ask her to marry you?" Lily inquired honestly.

Hugo slowed his place and reached out wordlessly for Lily to pass him the ring. He held it up to the sunlight and let the rays hit square on Lily's sundress. The ring had been charmed so that the rays would form words wherever they landed.

"See what is says there?" Hugo nodded towards the light sitting in the creases of the deep sapphire fabric.

Lily craned her neck, struggling to read the inverted words. "Forever your protector." Lily stated simply the confusion in her voice only slightly detectable.

"I was supposed to protect her Lily." Lily's heart raced as a tear escaped from Hugo's deep brown eyes. "I was never supposed to hurt her."

Lily wiped frantically at her own tears, trying to regain composure over her crumbling cousin. Someone needed to be the rock and for once in her life Lily was determined to be an anchor.

"Hugo…" Lily cried quietly. "You love her. Don't let her go. Forget about everything else and only remember that you love her…"

Lily trailed off as she watched a red balloon float high into the sky until it disappeared. "Just please, don't let her go."

"What am I supposed to do Lily? It's been three months since I talked to her." Hugo fists shook with frustration.

Hugo turned towards the ocean where the wind had now created a storm of whitecaps. He opened his hand and contemplated the ring hopelessly. Suddenly he had brought his arm back behind him, ready to launch the diamond jewellery into the ocean.

Lily lunged for his arm with full force, expecting Hugo to put up more of a fight, but as Lily pulled the ring from Hugo's grasp his eyes unveiled no amount of emotion. He continued to stare blankly out at the ocean while Lily fumbled for words to console his fragmented spirit.

"Hugo?" Lily spoke softly, afraid that words too loud might shatter the rest of him into pieces. "Hugo?"

Hugo rotated slowly and nodded. Instantly all Lily could see was a hurt boy, struggling for a reason to fight for his love. His passion for everything had faded and all that was left was a helpless heart. Once again Lily lunged forwards, however this time her arms reached around Hugo to envelope him, bringing him close enough to feel her heartbeat against his own.

"When we get back to Hogwarts, when we step into the Entrance Hall, the first thing you have to do is find Cora." Lily pressed her flaming cheek against Hugo's cold and wet one.

"When you enter that castle the first thing you have to do is find her. Nothing else." Lily felt Hugo's body relax in her arms. "And you need to take this with you."

Lily stepped back and held out the ring. Hugo stared at it until Lily began speaking again. "Not to use the first time you see her or even this year." Lily tenderly dropped the ring into Hugo's hand and then folded his trembling fingers around it. "But just to remind you of how much you once loved her, and of how much you are capable of loving her.

Hugo nodded again and awkwardly dried the tears from his face. "Thank you Lily."

Lily laughed sadly and grabbed Hugo's free hand. She began walking back to the cottage, letting the sea breeze dry the tears on her face. They walked in silence this time, as Lily knew that silence was exactly what Hugo needed.

When they made it back to the cottage Hugo stopped before the entrance. "Do you really believe it's not my fault Lily?"

Lily retracted her hand from the doorknob and lifted it towards the sky. When she brought it back down she was holding the red balloon firmly in her grasp. She extended her arm towards Hugo and offered the string to him.

"With all my heart Hugo."

* * *

_Thank you so much for reading but...REMEMBER NOT TO FAVOURITE WITHOUT REVIEWING. its crushing, heartbreaking and devastating...well not really but I always love a good review!_

_~Allie_


End file.
